


Sakura Colored Blush

by natsunodilemma



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More characters to be added, disaster gay!Tenma, i guess, idol!Sakuya, kazunari acts like jojo siwa, manager!Tsuzuru, pro actor!Tenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsunodilemma/pseuds/natsunodilemma
Summary: In which Kazunari takes Tenma to an idol live and makes Tenma have a Gay Panic.there’s not enough tensaku on here and i’m gonna change thatbased off of getsuyoubi no yuutsu by honeyworks!
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic on ao3 ahhhh.... i hope you enjoy it!

“Mondays are always dull,” Tenma Sumeragi muttered to himself, laying on his couch. His next filming session for a movie he was starring in wasn’t until next week so he had way more time on his hands than he’s used to; he was bored out of his mind. Tenma sighed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering if he’ll ever find anything to do today. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone pinging, to which he picks up to see that he has a new instablam DM from Kazunari, an old friend who just so happened to be the graphic designer of the movie he was starring in. 

____________________________________________

kazpiko: tenten~☆ r u free tonite?? (⁎⁍̴̆Ɛ⁍̴̆⁎)

tenmasumeragi: Yeah, why?

kazpiko: there’s a concert i wanna take u 2!! (๑>◡<๑) 

tenmasumeragi: What kind of concert?

kazpiko: just wait ill show u!! (^з^)-☆ u’ll like it i promise!!!! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

tenmasumeragi: Fine, it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do.

kazpiko: YAY!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ i’ll pick u up at 5 k??

tenmasumeragi: Alright. See you then.

kazpiko: bye bye〜☆

____________________________________________

At that moment, Tenma remembered that Kazunari could drive, and he would likely pick him up in his hot pink car. He also remembered that Kazunari’s driving is like riding a rollercoaster, but ten times worse. Tenma sighed again, already regretting agreeing to Kazunari’s impulsive plans.

It’s 5pm and Kazunari is already outside Tenma’s house. “Tenten!!!!!! Let’s go!! I brought Sumi-chan!!” He yells from his car, while holding Misumi back from jumping out of the car window to grab a triangular rock he saw on the ground. Exhausted already, Tenma yells back, “Yeah, yeah i’m coming. Just let me get my shoes on-“ “WAHH GO FASTER! I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD SUMI BACK- uwah!!” Tenma looked back at Kazunari’s car to see the blonde man hanging out of the window while Misumi, with stars in his eyes, cheerfully holds up his new triangle. “Nyaha!! Tri- tri-triangle~!” Tenma pinches the bridge of his nose and gets into the backseat of Kazunari’s car, while the blonde man pushes the trianglian back into the car. Tenma mutters, “This better be the best concert I’ve ever been to in my life.”

Tenma’s life flashes before his eyes multiple times on the way to the venue, which is only 15 minutes away. Kazunari’s driving is already awful, but having Misumi in the car distracting him makes it all significantly worse. 

“I feel like i’m gonna hurl...” says Tenma, pale and stumbling out of the “Kazumobile” as Kazunari calls it. “Hey hey, Tenmachan~ you can’t die on us yet! You still gotta go triangle hunting with me~!” Misumi replies, with a somewhat endearing tone in his voice. 

The concert venue is bright, lit up with pink lights and cherry blossom decorations. Signs with “Sakusaku” printed in flowery letters are littered around the area, all in pastel pink. “Wao~!! This venue is totes adorbs!!” Kazunari says, already snapping pictures of everything. 

“Oh and I nearly forgot! These are for y’all!” Kazunari exclaims, handing Misumi and Tenma each their own light stick. “You can use them during the live~”He adds with a little wink. Tenma’s surprised, he thought this would be some indie band but the light sticks made him realize what he’d gotten himself into. “Kazunari... you didn’t tell me this was going to be an idol concert!” Tenma remarks, a faint pink appearing in on his cheeks, “I left my sunglasses at home because I thought it’d be a different kind of concert!! What’re people gonna think if they see me at some idol girl’s concert?!” Kazunari giggles,”Tenten chillax~ Sumi and I will cover for you if any fans or paparazzi show up, kay?” Tenma huffs, he really just wants to go home and hide at this point. 

“Uwahh we have 10 minutes until the live starts!! Let’s go grab seats before they fill up!” Kazukazu announces, dragging Tenten and Sumi behind him. Surprisingly, they manage to grab front row seats. When they settle down into their seats, Kazunari, like asking a child if they know how to peel a banana, asks,”Tenten, do you know what to do with a light stick~?” “O-of course I do!! I know you... w-wack it to the beat of the music!” The orange haired boy responds, a bit embarrassed. “Hehe~ good boy Tenten!” Kazunari replies, teasing Tenma even more. “O-oi! Don’t pat my head like that!!” Tenma yells, causing Misumi to ask for head pats from Kazunari. “Sumi chan, Tenten, the concert’s starting.!!”

The 3 boys look toward the stage with anticipation, and the lights come on to reveal a red headed boy with pink eyes like sakura blossoms. He’s wearing a pink, white and red suit, adorned with gold accents and cherry blossom accessories. “Hello everyone!!” He says, the crowd goes wild, waving their pink light sticks in the air like madmen. “I’m Sakuya, but you know me as~” The redhead leans toward to the crowd, right hand cupped around his ear waiting for a response. “SAKUSAKU!!” The crowd yells back. Sakusaku smiles,”Hehe~ I’m so glad all of you came to see me tonight! Let’s have a good time okay?” The crowd roars again, but Tenma is silent. 

His face is flushed bright pink and he thinks to himself, “Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no-“ But his thoughts are cut off by cheery music. 

“I won’t let you feel bored, I promise! So please look right at me, okay?” Sakuya sings, and Tenma is looking right at him in awe. “His dancing is so cute.. His voice is so cute.. He is so cute..” He thinks to himself again. 

Kazunari nudges him, “Tenten, your stick!” Urging him to pick up his lightstick and join the crowd in cheering Sakusaku on. Embarrassed again, Tenma turns his light stick on to pink and starts waving with the crowd. He can’t seem to get on time though, he’s too focused on Sakuya’s cute smile, cute dance, cute everything. 

The song ends, and Sakusaku picks up a water bottle waiting for him on a small table and takes a big sip. “Hehe~ How’d everyone like that one?” He asks, cheeks still red from performing that song. The crowd, including Tenma, cheer for him. Part of Tenma wants to scream, “IT WAS THE BEST THING I’VE EVER HEARD AND SEEN IN MY LIFE!!” But he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself for Sakuya, yet. 

Multiple songs pass by, and Tenma is awestruck with each one. How can one little man be so damn cute? How can he keep his adorable smile on while performing the whole time? How can he- 

“Alright everyone, I’ve got one last song for you! Let’s all sing along okay~!” Sakuya calls out, his smile as bright as the sun itself, if not brighter. Tenma snaps himself back into reality, gripping his light stick, ready to risk it all for this angel he just met.

The song ends and Sakuya, nearly out of breath, calls out one last time,” Thank you for coming to see me bloom! I love you all so much!” A gentle blush appears on Sakuya’s face as he blows a goodbye kiss to the audience, in Tenma’s general direction. The lights fade out and Sakuya returns backstage, but Tenma’s heart stops. “Wait what? Why was that kiss my way? No, no it couldn’t have been.. He was just blowing one to the audience, I didn’t get any special treatment I’m just another audience member. Unless-“ 

His thoughts are once again interrupted by Kazunari exclaiming,”Uwahh~ That was so hype!! My arms are burning tho~ Tenten how’d you like it?” He looks at Tenma, surprised. 

“Ehhh?? Earth to Tenten?! Your face is as pinker than the cherry blossom signs dude!” 

“I-It was good I guess.. I thought it was good.!” Tenma says, still a bit dazed from Sakusaku’s sheer cuteness. 

“Aha~Your face tells me it was better that just good~” Says Misumi, poking Tenma’s cheek. 

“O-OI!! Stop poking me like that!!” Tenma replies, more flustered that before. “I’m just flushed from waving this around so much!” Pointing at his lightstick. 

Kazunari doubts that, but chooses not to pester Tenma too much, “Yeah he’s definitely in love” He thinks to himself, smiling, as the trio is walking out of the concert hall. 

Tenma’s face is still covered in a sakura colored blush along with a gentle smile. “That was the best concert I’ve ever been to” He quietly remarks, already wondering if he’ll ever see Sakuya again.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> switching to sakuya’s pov! he is soft and so am i

Despite how exhausted he was, Tenma didn’t get any sleep that night. Determined to find more content of Sakusaku, he watched every single one of his music videos, past lives, interviews, you name it. The orange haired boy had fallen for an idol (who may not even know who he is) HARD. 

He was especially taken aback by a certain music video in which Sakusaku played the cheshire cat, with cat ears and a tail (so cute!) singing a song called Wonderland A-Go-Go! which Tenma had already downloaded to his phone, along with the rest of Sakuya’s songs. However, downloading all of his celeb crush’s music wasn’t enough for the pro actor. Tenma had gone online and ordered the special Sakusaku light sticks (3 for each hand) , a Sakusaku shirt and a Sakusaku haori. He also paid for 2 day shipping so he could get them in time for Sakuya’s next live on Thursday. This man was nothing but impulse decisions.

Money couldn’t necessarily buy Tenma a chance to see Sakuya (not in concert, like friends), to talk to him or even to hold his hand. That was something Tenma had to rely on fate for; and fate wasn’t always so kind to him. 

Laying on his bed, he mumbled to himself,”I want to see you again..” His violet eyes slowly fluttering shut as he drifted off to sleep.

_____________________________________________

The concert has ended and Sakuya and his manager, Tsuzuru Minagi, are in a taxi back to Sakuya’s place. “Tsuzuru-san!! I think I saw him in the crowd today!!” Sakuya exclaimed, his pink eyes sparkling more than normal. “Who’s ‘him’, Sakuya?” Tsuzuru replies, already confused. 

“You know... Tenma Sumeragi..!” The redhead replied, face already being dusted with a gentle pink. Sakuya was a big fan of Tenma, as he admired his coolness and confidence. Not to mention he did think the pro actor was rather attractive. Sakuya added,”I saw someone with bright orange hair, purple eyes and that...c-cool gaze, it had to be him!” 

Tsuzuru, as understanding as ever, simply smiled and nodded, despite not understanding much of what Sakuya was (still) going on about. “I really really hope it was him because I.. uh..” Sakuya stopped what he was saying, his face turning a brighter shade of pink than before. “You what?” A now concerned Tsuzuru replied.

“I-I blew my goodbye kiss to him..” The idol boy finished, averting his gaze from his manager. 

“Ahh... I see...” The idol’s manager added, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I don’t think anyone could’ve noticed, as in the video it didn’t seem like you were doing it just to him. It’s fine with me, you’re not in trouble.” 

Flustered, Sakuya comments, “Th-That’s not the point, Tsuzuru-san!! Wh-What if he.. noticed that I did that?? What if he.. thinks i’m weird for doing ... that??” A small frown appears on Sakuya’s face, which causes Tsuzuru to pat the smaller boy on the back, reassuring him. 

“It’ll be fine, Sakuya. You put on a great show and even if Tenma did notice, I don’t think he’d think it’s weird. Anyone receiving a blown kiss from Sakusaku would be honored.” 

Tsuzuru’s comment makes Sakuya’s face light up again. “Really? You really think so?” Sakuya says, to which Tsuzuru simply smiles and nods. 

He’d never seen Sakuya so... taken by someone. Sakuya and Tenma haven’t even met in person, but here Sakuya is, his blush as pink as the cherry blossoms on his stage costume. 

After he showered, Sakuya did his nightly stretches, but he couldn’t quite focus like he normally could. He wanted to know how the cool Tenma Sumeragi felt about the live. Thoughts of, “Did he like it? Would he come back? Did he like... me?” Clouded the idol’s mind. Sakuya decided that there was no way he’d be able to focus, so he went to his bed and laid down. He still couldn’t stop wondering about Tenma. “Maybe he’ll be at my live on Thursday...” Sakuya whispered to himself with a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one oops


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rollin up to the sakusaku concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look another update! this ones a bit shorter bc i didn’t want to drag it out

It’s Thursday already and Tenma is Ready for Sakusaku’s live today. Sure, between Monday and now he’s practiced lines for his movie, but he’s also been practicing proper “wotagei” and the right dances and calls for Sakusaku’s lives. Tenma looks at himself in the mirror and smirks; he’s got all of his Sakusaku merch on. If Yuki, his manager, were to see him, he’d bully him for years on end, but Yuki ain’t here, so Tenma can be as much of a dork as he’d like.

Time passes and Tenma takes a taxi to the venue, since we all know damn well he would get lost if he even TRIED to get there by himself. He makes his way to his seat, perfectly placed right in front of the stage at the center. The violet eyed boy grips his light sticks, trying to contain his excitement.

The stage lights come on and there Sakuya is, as cute and angelic as always. “Good evening everyone! It’s me! Sakusaku!” The crowd, along with Tenma, goes wild. “OH GOD ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM” Tenma thinks to himself, hardly able to hold himself back from yelling “you’re too cute! please hold my hand!” at Sakuya. 

Sakuya’s signature song, “Red Haired Cherry Blossom” starts up and everyone in the crowd is swinging their light sticks to the beat of Sakuya’s adorable song. Tenma does wotagei with the crowd, while also singing along with Sakusaku. Somehow he already knows all the lyrics to all of his songs- being hopelessly in love with an idol does shit to you.

An hour or so passes and Sakuya’s on his last song. Tenma’s exhausted, but he can’t show it, just in case Sakuya looks at him- he didn’t want to look bored or like he’d rather be somewhere else. “Last stretch, make it count.” Tenma mumbles to himself as Sakuya reaches the end of his final song. 

Sakuya finishes, sweat dripping down his forehead. “THANK YOU EVERYONE!!” He calls out before starting to walk backstage. At that moment, Tenma doesn’t know what possesses   
him, but with all his might he yells “I LOVE YOU SAKUSAKU!” The crowd around the orange haired boy stares at him like he has 6 eyes, and Tenma flushes bright red, wanting to hide in a hole for the rest of his life. Sakuya, however, hears him and turns around to make direct eye contact with the tomato-red Tenma. The idol boy lets out a gentle giggle and shoots him a smile bright enough to rival the sun. 

The Sakusaku fanboy realizes what just happened and short circuits. 

Tenma.exe has stopped working.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting your favorite celebrity does a lot of brain damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting in my google docs drafts for AGES

Yuki (brat) : wake up you useless actor

Yuki (brat) : we have things to get done

3 missed calls from brat Yuki (brat)

——————————————————

Tenma woke up the next day to the door to his room being slammed open. Yuki was standing at the entrance, arms crossed looking down at him.

“You really are useless, you know that? I called you THREE times and your dumb ass slept through all of them!” Tenma’s manager pouted as he kicked him out of bed. “OW?!” The actor cried as he rolled onto the floor.

“Why’re you even here? I thought my schedule was free today.” Tenma groaned, curling up into a fetal position.

“You thought wrong, you have a commercial filming with some idol.” Yuki kicked him again. “Get moving.”

Ah, that. Tenma was filming some candy commercial with an idol today, though Yuki never told him who exactly this idol was. Probably some popular girl.

Tenma groaned and got up, trudging to his bathroom to clean himself up. He looked in the mirror and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of his insane bedhead. Yuki poked his arm.

“Earth to carrot brains? Stop admiring yourself and get moving, we have 15 minutes.” He nagged, making Tenma groan again and start getting ready. 

10 minutes passed and Tenma was dressed in an old T shirt and jeans. He’ll admit that it wasn’t a great look, but he’d probably have to change into some costume for the filming so it didn’t really matter what he wore there.

Yuki and Tenma got into their taxi and Tenma asked about how long the ride to the shooting location was. It was about an hour, so he figured he’d just sleep through their commute.

—————————————————————

“Tsuzuru.. What if he forgot?!” Sakuya stammered. “He probably has a busy schedule so w-what if he just forgot to come? Or what if he’s still asleep! Or what if-“ Tsuzuru gently placed a finger on Sakuya’s lips, giving him a sincere smile.

“I’m sure Sumeragi didn’t forget. Maybe he’s just tired from last night, you did tell me that you saw him at your live.”

“Yeah he was there.” Sakuya hid his face behind his hands. “And he. He said he loved me..!” The idol’s face was about as red as his hair. 

“Ah.” Tsuzuru remarked. That’s what happened. That’s why Sakuya nearly passed out after his show- not from exhaustion, but from embarrassment. 

Tsuzuru pat his Sakuya’s head, telling him “It’ll be alright, it’ll be alright..” Their moment of “brotherly” bonding was cut short by Tsuzuru’s phone pinging from a lime message.

Rurikawa: We’re outside.

“Sakuya, he’s here.” Tsuzuru said, with a slightly worried tone in his voice. He knew filming would go well, but he wasn’t sure if Sakuya would be able to handle meeting his celebrity crush who (apparently) shared the same feelings.

The main door to the venue opened with Tenma’s tiny manager practically dragging the star actor over his shoulders. 

Yuki dropped Tenma on the ground. “Please excuse my language.” He said to Tsuzuru and Sakuya with a light bow, then turned back to Tenma and took a deep breath.

“WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING HACK!”

Tenma shot up from the ground, about ready to pick another fight with his manager until he saw who he was filming with. Sakuya. The Sakusaku. He paused and a soft blush appeared on his cheeks.

If he did not have an image to maintain he would have screamed right there and then. Tenma dusted himself off and walked over to Sakuya. “Keep it cool, keep it cool” was on repeat in his head.

“Tenma Sumeragi. It’s very nice to meet you.” He said while gesturing for a handshake. “I hope he doesn’t realize how s sweaty my hands are” Tenma thought. To his surprise, Sakuya’s hands felt pretty sweaty, and it seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. After a few moments of silence, Sakuya introduced himself.

“S-Sakuya Sakuma! I’m a big fan of y-your work!” 

Tenma froze. Sakuya knew who he was..? He was one of his FANS?? He wanted to talk to Sakuya more and fanboy about his work, but Yuki pulled his ear and told him to go get changed. Reluctantly, he went to his dressing room. 

Tenma walked in, closed the door and let out all the emotions he’d been hiding. He pumped his fists in the air, ecstatic that he actually got to meet his favorite idol/crush. Then the weight of the situation fell on him, making him lay on the ground for 10 minutes. 

It really was a lot to take in. He screamed “I LOVE YOU” to Sakuya the night before, eliciting an absolutely priceless smile and NOW Sakuya told him he was a huge fan?? If he didn’t have work to do, if Yuki wasn’t right outside his dressing room, he would’ve screamed.

He heard a knock from outside. “We haven’t got all day idiot. Hurry up!” Tenma sighed. Time to go back to reality.

His costume was rather simple, a white short sleeve button down with dark blue slacks. “A school uniform huh..” He thought, wondering what he would have to do with Sakuya. Tenma was about to start daydreaming again until Yuki knocked again. “We’re gonna start without you if you’re not out in 5 seconds!” 

Tenma busted out of the room, slightly panicked. Yuki laughed, “You’re so gullible...” Tenma pouted then followed his manager out to the filming area to meet the director. Sakuya was already there and , dear god, he was cute. 

He was also in a school uniform, but he wore a moderately oversized cardigan. “Don’t panic, don’t panic.” Before Tenma’s brain could go full keysmash mode, the director waved him and Yuki over to where she and the others were. 

Their director, Izumi Furuichi, ran them through what was supposed to happen. The “plot” of this little commercial was that schoolboy A, Tenma, keeps trying to get schoolboy B, Sakuya, to notice him. Tenma tries everything he can, with nothing ever working until he meets Sakuya on the school’s rooftop and offers him some candy. Sakuya accepts and Tenma takes this opportunity to confess to him. The segment will end with Sakuya and Tenma holding hands and sharing candy on the roof with the sun setting.

This was going to be difficult.

It’s not like Tenma hasn’t done a confession scene before- he couldn’t even count how many he’d done- but doing one with Sakuya made him more anxious than anything else. Probably because he never had any feelings for any of his co-stars he’d confessed to, but Sakuya was not one of those cos-stars.

Director Furuichi explained that they would film all of the indoors scenes now, break for an early dinner, then film the final confession scene at sunset at another location- they all had a long day ahead of them.

For the first few scenes, Tenma would try all sorts of dumb ways to get Sakuya’s attention. The first of them being throwing a paper airplane at Sakuya during class. Surprisingly, Tenma didn’t know how to fold a paper airplane and Sakuya had to teach him. Tenma, being the airhead that he can be, still couldn’t figure it out even with Sakuya’s step-by-step explanation.

Sakuya placed his hand on Tenma’s “And so you fold it here, then make the point by making two triangles with the corners.. T-Tenma?!” Sakuya looked at his co-star, whose face was now bright red as Sakuya was now holding his hand. He gently placed the back of his hand on Tenma’s forehead. “Y-you’re burning up!” The taller boy looked down at Sakuya, whose gentle pink eyes were filled with worry, his face making the same expression as a sad puppy. Tenma shook his head and crossed his arms. “N-no I’m not! It’s just hot in here, that’s all!” He stammered, voice cracking. Smooth. The actor went back to finishing his paper airplane. He finally made one perfectly.

The next scenes went smoothly. Tenma’s frantic waving at Sakuya during the lunch scene and sulking when Sakuya failed to notice him after school were both very convincing, eliciting a few “wows” from Tsuzuru. It was about 3pm when they finished the Tryhard-Tenma scenes and moved over to a local convenience store to film Tenma buying candy for Sakuya.

Sakuya wasn’t part of this scene, so he took this time to admire Tenma(‘s acting). He was in awe of how cool he acted. Even when approached by gushing fans, he still kept up that undeniable celebrity aura. There was a girl who approached the actor nearly crying and asked him to sign her arm, Tenma coolly obliged and Sakuya couldn’t help feeling like he was in the presence of a charming prince, not a toddler trapped in a 17 year old’s body.

Once that was done with, Mrs.Furuichi let them break for an early dinner, urging them to be back before sunset so they could do the final confession scene. Tsuzuru suggested that they all go get dinner together to which Yuki and Tenma agreed. Tsuzuru offered to drive all of them to a restaurant of their choosing.

“So what would everyone like?” 

“Spaghetti please!”

“Hamburg steak.”

Yuki sighed. “You both have such childish tastes.”

“You can’t say anything, all you wanna eat is omurice!” Tenma replied with a small pout.  
Yuki ignored him and followed Tsuzuru to his car. The brown haired man chuckled at Yuki and Tenma’s banter. He commented, “I don’t know how the two of you manage to work together, it seems like all you do is argue.”

“I don’t know either. He hardly does anything, really. My job is just smacking that useless hack into place.” The green haired boy replied, getting into the front seat of Tsuzuru’s car. He heard a “HAH?!” from Tenma in the backseat but yet again chose to ignore him.

Tsuzuru giggled again and started the car. “Is a family restaurant okay with everyone?”

“Okay!” Tenma and Sakuya replied in unison causing Sakuya to let out a light giggle saying “Jinx! You owe me a soda!”

Sakuya’s laugh sent Tenma’s brain back into gay panic mode. How could one boy be so cute? Was it even legal to be this adorable? Tenma could think about those questions later, he couldn’t break character yet. 

“Heh, I guess I do, huh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the ending’s a little abrupt.. i’m gonna be stuck at home for a while so ch5 will be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @natsunodiIemma! please yell at me about tensaku


End file.
